Descubriéndote otra vez
by katherina.P
Summary: Que pasaría si light yagami hubiera ganado y se hubiera casado con otra y si misa hubiera quedado embarazada de el y no se lo dijera, si quieren saberlo entren y averiguen
1. Chapter 1

Descubriéndote otra vez Capitulo I: MAMA

hola soy Hikari Amane nunca conocí a mi padre por eso vivimos con mi madre, bien tengo un hermano gemelo su nombre es Tetsuya Amane el es un gran estudiante tanto que es el primero en la clase y eso que se salto dos años, tengo no menos de diez años y estoy en quinto grado mi hermano esta en primer año, yo a diferencia de mi hermano soy muy buena pero en lo que se trata de cosas artísticas como lo son el dibujo, la pintura y el canto, mi madre se llama Misa Amane es rubia, ella dice que nunca debemos decir quien es nuestro padre pero si sabemos quién es su nombre es Light yagami o es mejor conocido como kira.

-Hey pequeña traviesa donde estas- dice mi hermano acercándose a mi

- aquí hermano- le respondí

- que te a pasado que as corrido de esa manera – se preocupo el

- lo siento es que me asuste con esa sombra- le dije

- bien vamos a casa que ya es muy de noche- dijo el dando un suspiro de resignación

- oye hermano cuándo podremos conocer a papa- dijo yo dudosa ya que sabia que papa estaba vivo

- no se y sabes que a mama no le gusta que hablemos de eso- dijo mi hermano molesto

- lo se hermano pero yo quiero verlo- dije triste

- el no sabe que existimos – dijo el frió como en todo momento que hablamos de papa

- pero si vamos aya y ve a mama y le explica que somos sus hijos tal vez nos reconozca – dije yo tratando de hacer entender a mí hermano

- Hikari te lo diré claro primero en el tempo que mama conoció a papa el solo la uso y así nacimos nosotros pero cuando el triunfo se caso con otra y tuvo otros hijos dejando a mama de un lado y a nosotros con ella- dijo mi hermano furioso

- pero si mal no lo recuerdo papa es kira es decir es la justicia por eso no nos puede dejar de reconocer no seria justicia

- Hikari te diré algo sobre la justicia las personas que la hacen a beses no la cumplen entendiste- dijo mi hermano tratando de ser paciente con migo

- pero- dije yo

- pero nada y no vuelvas a hablar de eso que ya llegamos – dijo mi hermano sacando las llaves

- si hermano - dije resinada

Cuando llegamos pudimos percibir el olor a arroz frito con camarones, de seguro mama estaría asiéndolo en la cocina me acerque corriendo por el pasillo, en la cocina se encontraba mi Mami ella era hermosa mi ídolo ya que nos logro sacar a delante en la vida ella es nuestra madre, nuestro padre, nuestra amiga, nuestra confidente y nuestra hermana mayor, es un ángel con mirada triste que tanto mi hermano como yo sabemos a que se debe esa mirada se debía a aquel ser llamado kira y por esa razón mi hermano lo odia pero yo creo que si ellos se juntan tal vez Miami ya no tenga esa mirada de tristeza por eso quiero conocerlo para convencerlo

-como les fue en la escuela – decía mama con una sonrisa

- bien - dijimos ambos

- bueno entonces a lavarse las manos para comer hoy el menú es de arroz frito con camarones y te – dijo mama acariciándonos la cabeza a ambos

- ¡siii! – dije

Mama nos sirvió la comida y luego nos mando a hacer la tarea después de hacer la tarea hicimos cualquier cosa como jugar video juegos y luego Mami nos mando a dormir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

les gusto yo espero que si pero si no acepto quejas ya saben donde ir y que botón oprimir así que virus bombas, criticas constructivas, criticas no constructivas, felicitaciones y consejos los acepto todos así que por favor un review


	2. Chapter 2

Descubriéndote otra vez

Capitulo II: NUEVA VIDA

la semana comenzó y con ello las clases, pero aun así no me puedo concentrar en ellas pensando en mis papas , lo siento se me a olvidado decir mi nombre me llamo kumiko yagami soy hija de Lihgh yagami, tengo un hermano su nombre es Taro yagami mis materias favoritas son los deportes y las de mi hermano son las de inteligencias como matemática tengo el pelo negro como el de mi madre y los ojos color marrón, mi hermano es todo lo contrario tiene el pelo marrón como papa y los ojos de mama el es un año mayor que yo que tengo 9 años.

Volviendo al tema familiar mi mama y mi papa se van a divorciar bien por mi, se que suena malo pero mi mama no nos quiere ni a mi hermano ni a mi simplemente nos usa para mantener a papa con ella y también nos usa como trofeos para mostrar a sus amigas que es esposas del gran Kira por eso cuando peleen quien se va a quedar con nosotros quiero que sea papa el que nos cuide se que parece raro pero papa si nos quiere con esa mirada fría y todo pero nos quiere ya que siempre esta pendiente de nosotros a pesar de que tiene que trabajar veo un brillo de alegría en sus ojos si ese es el papa que yo conozco

-Kumiko kumoko – me gritaba mi hermano feliz

-Que pasa hermano – pregunte yo confundida

- papa ha ganado la custodia – dijo el gritando

De repente mi sonrisa se ensancho y sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos por fin podríamos estar con papa.

- y no termina ay resulta ser que papa a cambio de nosotros tuvo que dar la casa el dijo que no le importaba así que decidió comprar una en Inglaterra para irnos a vivir aya esta tarde vendrá por nosotros iremos a nuestra casa agarraremos toda nuestras cosas y nos iremos de aquí de una vez por todas

-siiiiiiiii dije yo emocionada

- bien entonces vamos por nuestras cosas – dijo mi hermano sonriendo

………………………………………………………

Light yagami se subía a su auto mientras recordaba la alegría cuando oyó al juez decir que el se quedaría con sus hijos a cambió de la gran mansión en donde vivían, estaba feliz era libre su ex esposa ya no podía hacer nada para seguir maltratando a sus hijos que eran la luz de sus ojos, si así como lo oyeron la luz de los ojos de Light yagami eran sus hijos ellos le habían cambiado la vida y desde la primera vez que los vio juro que no les faltaría nada.

Pero en ese momento un rostro llego a su mente era el rostro de aquella rubia que tanto amo y por no darse cuenta perdió, recordó el día de la boda con su ex esposa ellos se casaron, pero después de un tiempo su esposa comenzó a cambiar ya no era la misma siempre alardeaba de que ere esposa del gran Kira y que estaba esperando un hijo de el, también recordó cuando nacieron Kumiko y Taro ella no los vio con aquel amor maternal con el que debía ver una madre a sus hijos, mas bien los vio como dos trofeos y por supuesto no se equivoco, siempre los llevaba a reuniones con sus amigas y les decía que ellos eran hijos de Kira y la cosa no mejoro con los años mas bien empeoro cuando ellos crecieron su madre los obligo a hacer cosas que ellos no querían hacer como tocar el piano y el arpa (Kumiko) y a estudiar mas de lo normal materias como matemáticas, lengua, ciencias, geografía y cultura ya mis hijos superaban el promedio de los demás niños eren los mejores en su clase sabían dibujar y hacer manualidades a la corta edad de 6 años también sabían leer y escribir corrido, pero mi paciencia se acabo cuando ase unos meses encontré a mis dos hijos golpeados casi de muerte, tanto fue que los tuve que llevar a el hospital y cuando recuperaron la conciencia me contaron lo que había pasado, resulta ser que kumiko se avía equivocado en una tecla en el piano y su madre se había enojado tanto que la golpeo y en ese momento taro estaba llegando de la escuela ya que el tenia clases de fútbol ese día se interpuso entre su hermana y su madre esta lo golpeo asta el cansancio y después siguió su hermana y casi los dejo inconscientes, mi paciencia se acabo en ese momento llame a mi abogado ya estaba harto de esa mujer, pedí los papeles del divorcio y mientras estos llegaban tome algunas maletas y les dije a mis hijos que empacaran nos íbamos a un hotel los niños cumplieron y asta ahora estaban viviendo en un hotel

Pero ya todo acabo sus hijos no volverían a sufrir de esa manera se iban lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

Llego a la escuela y hay estaban sus hijos esperándolo con sus mochilas escolares

-bendición papa – dijo mi hija menor

- bendición papa – dijo mi hija menor

- dios los bendiga a ambos – respondí

- suban – dije

- si – respondieron

Por fin estábamos de camino al aeropuerto y a una nueva vida

…………………………………………………………………………

Se que cambie mucho la personalidad de Light, pero lo que quiero que entienda es que no se la cambie tan drásticamente, que hayan nacido sus hijos lo cambio no mal interpreten

El segundo capitulo ya esta listo no es muy largo pero no e tenido tiempo el próximo lo tendré el quince de este mes sin retrasos.

Ya saben criticas sugerencias comentarios me los mandan


	3. Chapter 3

Descubriéndote otra vez

Capitulo III: AMIGA

amar y haber perdido es mejor que no haber amado nunca – se repetía misa una y otra vez

en ese momento misa escucho una voz llamándola en la lejanía

misaaaaaaaa-dijo su amiga Andrea

Andrea que paso- dijo misa confundida

-te has enterado de el rumor- dijo ella emocionada

-que rumor-dije yo confundida

-es que hoy que Light yagami va a estar trabajando con nosotros-dijo ella dando saltitos

Mire a Andrea con melancólicamente y dije:

-que bueno ahora nuestra sección será reconocida como una de las mejores-dije yo sin mucho animo

-pues no pareces muy animada con eso- me respondió Andrea haciendo gala de sus habilidad es intuitivas

-no me pasa nada soy la misma misa de siempre – dije yo dándole a Andrea una sonrisa torcida

-si claro entonces yo soy la reina de España – dijo ella con sarcasmo

-sabes que me lo puedes contar

Yo la mire con desconfianza y un toque de amargura pero ella en ese momento complemente sonrió dándome confianza para contárselo y recordé las beses que de verdad avía tenido una amiga y pensé que la única amiga que había tenido era Sayu la hermana de Light de resto todas habían sido hipócritas siempre la abandonaron en sus peores momentos sola y triste como el me avía dejado sola y triste.

Pero recordé que la persona que tenia en frente era Andrea una amiga con la que podía llorar y reír y aun así ella no me abandonaría ya que a mostrado que puede ser fiel a su palabra

No se lo diré a nadie – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Me convenció y le hice una pregunta

Te importaría perder un día de trabajo

No, pero porque la pregunta

Porque la historia es larga y este no es el mejor lugar para contarla

Andrea asistió para después agarrar su abrigo e irnos a mi casa solo esperaba que mis hijos no llegaran temprano porque por primera vez quería llorar gritar y maldecidlo por el daño que me avía hecho por dejarme sola por dejarme botada ya no lo soportaba lo amo es cierto pero vale la pena amar a una persona que no te ama.

A misa séle paso una palabra por la mente AMOR UNILATERAL

Si porque eso era lo que ella sentía un amor unilateral

Pero volvió a la realidad cuando Andrea le pregunto que porque esa mirada tan triste y melancólica

Solo quise llorar pero por un momento aguante las lagrimas y le conté a Andrea todo lo que había pasado, le conté como Kira había matado al asesino de mis padres, le conté como lo admiraba, le conté cuando tratando de llamar su atención le mande un video claro no fue de mis ideas mas brillantes pero en ese momento era una niña, una niña que no sabia lo duro de a vida una niña que le entrego todo a ese hombre, una niña que se convirtió en mujer entre sus brazos, una niña que se sentía amada y la mujer a la que le partió el corazón.

Entonces misa contó cuando le dijo a su mejor amiga que el le avía pedido que solo fueran amigos por supuesto a misa se le partió el corazón pero a su amiga Mayi le pareció una oportunidad, y por supuesto ella todo lo conseguía, su plan consistía en dos partes la primera era ponerla en ridículo, era de esperarse que fuera fácil yo era una actriz y una cantante solo bastaba esparcir un rumor falso y su carrera se iría al fango y mientras eso pasaba ella puso en marcha la segunda fase empezó a coquetear con Light, pero yo creía que era mi amiga, que tonta fui me segué con que ella no me traicionaría no quise ver la realidad.

Pero la realidad me pego en la cara, había decidido volverle a pedir a Light que fuera mi novio, cuando llegue a su apartamentote di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta era raro Light nunca dejaba la puerta abierta siempre estaba serrada, entre sin tocar y hay lo vi revolcándose con mi mejor amiga Mayi solo pude pegar un grito de dolor mientras sentía que las lagrimas salían de mis ojos empapando mis mejillas y rodando por mi cuello asta perderse en mi escote, mis piernas no aguantaron y me caí de rodillas.

Light y Mayi se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se pararon a ver como estaba, pude ver las caras de ambos el tenia una de preocupación, mientras ella tenia una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, el se fue acercando a mi para abrasarme pero yo fui mas rápida me pare, me seque las lagrimas y me fui corriendo casi sin darme cuenta de que avía empezado a llover llegue a casa y hoy mi teléfono sonar era mi agente diciéndome que estaba despedida, en ese momento pedí consuelo a mi demás amigas pero todas cada unas de ellas me rechazaron diciéndome que eso me pasaba por prostituta no sabia a quien acudir cuando la puerta sonó era Sayu que me miraba con preocupación y compasión.

La dije todo desde que encontré a Light asta lo de mis amigas y Sayu me dijo:

-es normal que la gente piense eso de ti- dijo ella seria pero aun así su miraba mostraba humanidad

-que - dije yo confundida

-he oído hablar de un chisme que esta corriendo – dijo ella aclarando mis dudas

-de que se trata – dije yo con desgano

-el chisme dice que tu te acuestas con cada hombre que se te pasa por el frente – dijo Sayu

-pero eso no es cierto- dije yo estática

-pues quien crees que lo invento – dijo ella bajito

solo un nombre se me paso por la cabeza Mayi

-si como lo estas pensando es Mayi la que esta esparciendo chismes- dijo ella con la mirada perdida en la lejanía

-pero la pregunta que nos tenemos que hacer es porque los esta esparciendo- dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida

-para separarme de Light – dije dándome cuenta

-y luego quedarse con el – termino diciendo

-no puede ser hay que decirle a Light de inmediato – dije yo espantada

-espera- me grito Sayu golpeándome la cabeza

-por que tengo que esperar

-no te das cuenta- dijo Sayu

-aquí ya no tienes apoyo no podrás decir lo que descubriste ya que nadie te va a creer- dijo Sayo dándome una explicación

-y entonces que hago- deje confundida

-lo mejor será que salgas del país por un tiempo tengo un amigo en Inglaterra que te puede ayudar a conseguir casa y empleo – dijo ella levantándose de la silla y dejando un teléfono en la mesa para después salir por la puerta.

Ese día todo cambio llame al número que Sayu me avía dado, arregle mis maletas tome un avión para después despedirme de todo lo que avía conocido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Primero disculpen por el retraso es que he tenido problemas con la escuela T_T. segundo espero que les aya gustado y tercero mi lema criticas chismes comentarios manéenmelos todos.


	4. chapter 4

Advertencias: este fic lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, ósea que no me da ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria

Descubriéndote otra vez

CAPITULO IV: al mirarte

POV MISA

Después de despedir a mis niños partí al trabajo hoy mi jefe me aviso que iva a cambiarme de oficina y me aumentaría el salario un 30% es una noticia buena ya que tengo que pagar la escuela de los niños que lleva dos meses de atraso últimamente mi situación económica no está nada bien y siento que cada día me endeudo mas.

- que difícil es ser madre soltera- dije dando un suspiro

-que exagerada eres si tus hijos son unos angelitos obedientes y tranquilos- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- yo hablo es por las cuentas que tengo que pagar sola, ¡que caro esta el mundo!- dije poniéndome el dorso de la mano en la frente de forma dramática.

- es cierto siento que me voy a morir endeudada Y sola ¡QUE MUNDO TAN CRUEL ES EN EL QUE VIVIMOS! - dijo otra vez la voz que resulto ser Andrea

- y ahora quien es la dramática – dije sonriendo

- tú por supuesto- y la dos reímos mientras traspasábamos la entrada del cuartel de policía

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando al entrar al cuartel me encontré con una espalda ancha, me paralicé en mi lugar era el no avía duda, su cabello marrón, su espalda ancha, su olor varonil, su postura elegante era el no hay duda.

-light – dije en un susurro poco audible.

Me paralicé sentí terror y las lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas, lo único que percate era de que Andrea me avía agarrado los hombros y guiado a mi vieja oficina no dije nada, no corrí, me sentía débil y usada.

-misa respóndeme algo que paso después de que salieras de Japón- me dijo Andrea seriamente.

-nada – mentí sin pensar.

-amiga no por nada trabajo en el apartamento de reconocimiento criminal- dijo agarrándome de los hombros para intentar calmarme.

-el me violo- hable entre lagrimas

-me lo imagine por la forma en la que te pusiste eran los signos claros de una mujer violada

Yo solamente asentí ya que no tenía fuerzas para hablar

Entre Andrea y Nicolas me llevaron a mi casa pidieron reposo por mí, en la tarde llegaron mis hijos tuve que sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado después de todo mis hijos no tenían que saber cómo nacieron, pero si hay algo que nunca podre olvidar es ese fatídico día de octubre después de salir de Japón, ya me avía instalado en un pequeño departamento en el norte de España y gracias al amigo de Sayu conseguí trabajo como mesera en un restaurante ganaba suficiente dinero como para mantenerme a mi misma y al departamento, como dije mi vida era muy feliz hasta el momento en el que hoy sonar la Campana de la puerta, si hubiera sabido que era él nunca hubiese a volteado el rostro, pero lo voltie creyendo que era un cliente mas al que debía servir, ese fue el primer error que cometí esa noche porque pude ver en sus ojos el brillo demente de kira y en sus labios la mueca que tanto me asustaba, el se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana y con la misma sonrisa pidió un café y se fue, suspire profundamente y seguí trabajando.

La hora de la salida llego y yo estaba a punto de salir con dirección mi casa cuando sentí que unos brazos musculosos radiarme la cintura y atraerme hacia él, puede sentir su perfume embriagador, y su torso musculoso que hacia la perfecta imitación de un chocolate, intente zafarme de él pero sus brazos me lo impedían sentí ganas de llorar no me podía librar de él y me desespere cuando sentí sus labios besando mi cuello, sentí como me guiaba de la mano y me ponía en un asiento que perecía de cuero, me di cuenta de que estaba en un auto, me seque las lagrimas y pregunte:

-por qué haces esto- pregunte desesperada

El volteo y pude ver el brillo demente en sus ojos y esa sonrisa macabra que tanto me asustaba, el hablo y entonces pude reconocer que no era Light el que me estaba hablando sino que era kira.

-tu porque crees que te traje aquí- dijo con voz gélida

-no se- respondí con miedo

-misa misa y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente, bueno que podía pensar una rubia que no tiene nada de cerebro y que lo único que sirve es para calentar a u hombre.

En mi cabes a algo hiso click y de repente todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el paro el auto, abrió la puerta y me saco bruscamente de la muñeca, después lo único que sentí era como me tiraba a algo cómodo y su peso encima del mío ese día el mi uso como su juguete sexual, me mordió, lamio y luego me penetro, yo seguía inmóvil por el miedo.

El amanecer llego y él se fue yo lo único que pude hacer fue verlo partir hay tirada en la cama con su semen el todo mi cuerpo, ese fue el primer día de mi larga miseria porque aunque no lo hubiera querido Light Yagami sería mi tormento y el dueño de mis pesadillas desde ese día, porque el dejo su huella en mi ese fatídico día de octubre en ese pequeño hotel de segunda mano desde ese momento su semilla iba a hacer la causa de mis alegrías y mis tristezas pero sin embargo mis hijos son el milagro más grande que pudiera haber existido en este mundo y estoy feliz de que hayan nacido.

* * *

Creían que todo iba a hacer miel sobe hojuelas, pues lamento decepcionarlos pero de ahora en adelante las cosa serán mucho más dramáticas en la vida de misa y light,

El próximo capítulo será el encuentro entre hermanastros.

Ahora me pregunto si este fic debería cambiar de riated por favor opinen porque soy nueva en la pagina y ahora es que me vienen a explicar lo de lo reted´s

Bueno ya saben críticas constructivas, criticas no tan constructivas, ideas para el fic, Virus, bombas, tomates, todo mándemelo en un review.


End file.
